


Once Upon a Forum

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Banter, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Sassy Will Graham, Texting, does email count as texting, hannigram AU, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Will and Hanni meet on a discussion forum.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Agent Graham,

As I’m sure you are aware, there are certain rules which govern participation in the Criminal Profiling Project Forum. Among these is rule 1(a): All participants should maintain a level of civility when addressing others.

We have received a number of complaints regarding your posts of April 2nd. I am referring specifically to your comments addressed to Dr. Frederick Chilton. After reviewing said comments, I must say that I concur. While I myself may not agree with Dr. Chilton’s theories, calling him “a half-wit douche” is not conducive to the type of discussion we promote here.

I must insist that you refrain from such ad hominem attacks in the future.

Best,

Dr. Hannibal Lecter, Moderator

___

Dr. Lecter,

I’ll do my best to avoid violating the rules again.

W. Graham

P.S. But I mean, the guy is a complete hack. You know it as well as I do.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

I thank you for acknowledging receipt of my message and for your commitment to abide by the rules going forward.

As for Dr. Chilton, I must remain neutral. My role as a moderator requires it.

Best,

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

I know what that means.

W. Graham

___

Dear Agent Graham,

My meaning was clearly stated. You need not read into it.

Best,

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

You’re the one who volunteered that you didn’t agree with his bullshit theories.

W.G.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

Do I need to remind you of the rules again? They apply in private conversation between members as well.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Where does it say that?

W.G.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

It is implied. We are an organization for professionals. This is not the Wild West.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Professionals? I’m not going to touch that one.

W.G.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

If you have any concerns or complaints about our membership policies, you may take them up with the Membership Review Board.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

I’ll ask that they institute a no douche policy.

W.G.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

I shall await with bated breath the outcome of your suggestion.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

That was actually funny.

W.G.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

I have my moments.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

You’re not as stiff as your picture.

W.G.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

I assure you I’m quite stiff.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

P.S. I presume you’re not as shaggy as your picture.

___

Dr. Lecter,

That would be Winston. He’s better looking than me.

W.G.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

I’m prepared to overlook the violation of avatar rules. As for your assessment, I’ll take your word for it.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

See. Not so stiff. Or am I just growing on you?

W.G.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

The words “like a weed” come to mind. But sharing that would be unprofessional.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

We wouldn’t want that. Not in such a professional setting.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

Certainly not. That would be highly inappropriate.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

What would be an appropriate setting?

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

Are you asking me out on a date?

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Call it curiosity. I betting you won’t say yes anyway.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

I’m not accustomed to being called chicken.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

So say yes.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

Against my better judgment, I will accept your request.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Wow. This is going to be fun. Should I wear my hair shirt too?

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

I might suggest a dinner jacket.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Right. Friday then?

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

As it happens, I’m available.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Guess it’s my lucky day. I’ll pick you up at 7. I’m assuming you’ll be at your office.

W.

—-

Dear Agent Graham,

Chauffeur service is not necessary. I’m sure I can find my own way.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Is that in the rules too?

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

Call it prudence.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

You want to be able to bail at any second.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

A fair deduction.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

I guess I’ll just have to be extra charming then.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

I’ll prepare myself for the charm offensive.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Do that.

W.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Lecter,

Do you like sushi?

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

You’re up early this morning.

I assume this isn’t a random inquiry. Laying out your plan for the charm offensive?

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Just trying to think of somewhere you might like. Those places always seem to be full of guys in suits. I figured it was worth a shot.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

Despite appearances, I opted out of the “guys in suits” club many years ago. Nevertheless, I appreciate the thought.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Couldn’t get the hang of the secret handshake?

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

More their propensity for frequenting sub-par sushi restaurants.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

So that’s a no for sushi. Got it.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

I would be happy to recommend a suitable place.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

I’ll come up with something. I kind of want to figure this out myself.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

That’s very courtly of you.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Courtly? Pretty sure no one’s used that word since the 19th century.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

Don’t ruin it.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Right. Courtly. Courtly af. That’s me.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

Let’s not get carried away.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

No corsage then?

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

It would ruin the lines of my suit.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Guess I’ll just have to win you over some other way.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

A rather high bar you’ve set.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Aim for the fence, right? Besides, I think you already like me.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

A bit presumptive. What leads you to believe that?

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Well, you’re still talking to me. That’s one.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

I correspond with many people. Hardly conclusive.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Yeah, but with me you’re smiling when you do it.

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

Point taken.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

___

Dr. Lecter,

Does that mean I get to call you Hannibal now?

W.

___

Dear Agent Graham,

As much as I’m enjoying Dr. Lecter, that seems fair.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

This is the part where you stop calling me Agent Graham.

Will

—-

Will,

How very helpful. You will let me know what to do at the next part.

Hannibal

—

Hannibal,

Something tells me that if there’s a next part, you’ll know what to do.

Will


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal,

Is it Friday yet?

Will

___

Will,

This is the second day in a row you’ve messaged me. Do I detect a pattern?

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Two doesn’t make a pattern. You might want to read up on your profiling.

Will

___

Will,

I’m sure you’ll lecture me at length about the subject over dinner.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

God I hope not. That would be awful.

Will

___

Will,

Should I assume you’re writing to ask about another cuisine I might like?

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

No. Still working on that. I was just wondering what you thought of my class.

Will

___

Will,

Is that your clever way of calling me out?

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Pretty much. I thought it was cute how you tried to slip in.

Will

___

Will,

As it happens, I had a meeting at Quantico this afternoon. I passed by. The door was open. I only stayed a few minutes.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Enough to get an eyeful.

Will

___

Will,

It seemed only fair given that you’ve seen me.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

I’ve never had a stalker before. It’s kind of nice.

Will

___

Will,

I’m sure I deserve that. It was impulsive.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

You could’ve at least warned me. I might have worn something low cut.

Will

___

Will,

I wouldn’t want you to scandalize your students.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Right. Better to save that for Friday. That is if we’re still on. I mean, now that you’ve done your scouting.

Will

___

Will,

I see no reason to change plans.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

I’ll take that as a compliment, even if I have to wrestle it out of you.

Will

___

Will,

You may take it anyway you like. Wrestling won’t be necessary.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Maybe a little wrestling?

Will

___

Will,

I wouldn’t want to hurt you.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Wow. I think I might need a cigarette after that.

Will

___

Will,

Are you always this forward?

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Nope. Must be your magnetic personality.

Will

___

Will,

Imagine if I were actually trying to impress you.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

And here I thought all that pompousness was a ploy to get in my pants.

Will

___

Will,

I wouldn’t have thought it the most direct route.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

You might be surprised.

Will

___

Will,

Are you trying to corrupt me, Will?

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

I wouldn’t dream of it, Dr. Lecter.

I do have to ask, though. How hard are you smiling right now?

Will

___

Will,

Quite hard, I admit

Hannibal

—-

Hannibal,

Nice. But if it lasts more than four hours you should see a doctor.

Will

—-

Will,

I don’t expect it will.

Hannibal


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal,

How’s my favorite stalker?

Will

___

Will,

What a delightful surprise.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

God, I missed your sarcasm.

Will

___

Will,

Well it has been a full forty-eight hours since you wrote. Although I did see you stirring up trouble on the forum.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Did you see the post where I called Chilton a bottom feeder?

Will

___

Will,

I’m thinking of having that one embroidered on a pillow.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Did you miss me?

Will

___

Will,

I wouldn’t go that far.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Too bad. I missed you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night.

Will

___

Will,

I sense a punchline coming.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Am I that predictable?

Will

___

Will,

Predictable is not a word I would apply to you.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Aren’t you going to ask me what I was thinking?

Will

___

Will,

I’m not sure I’m prepared to plumb the depths of your imagination.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

I was trying to picture what you’d look like with your hair messed up.

Will

___

Will,

And this consumed your thoughts for an entire evening?

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Yep. Still thinking about it actually.

Will

___

Will,

I had no idea my hair was so fascinating.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

More the idea of it. Like when the sexy librarian takes her hair down.

Will

___

Will,

What a vivid fantasy life you have, Will.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

I bet it looks nice.

Will

___

Will,

Has anyone ever told you that you’re an irrepressible flirt?

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Do you want to repress me?

Will

___

Will,

I wouldn’t dare to try.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Even if I asked nicely?

Will

___

Will,

Is this part of your master seduction scheme? Batting your eyes and saying pretty please?

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Depends on whether it’s working.

Will

___

Will,

I suppose you’ll have to wait and see.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

I’m gonna say that’s a yes.

Will

___

Will,

Of course you are.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

That’s not a denial.

Will

___

Will,

How very perceptive of you. I can see why you’re such a successful profiler.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

I know something else about you.

Will

___

Will,

That I have limited patience?

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

You’re going to let me pick you up for our date.

Will

___

Will,

Am I now? Why would I do that?

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Because I don’t want to tell you where we’re going. I want it to be a surprise. You won’t deny me the chance to be courtly.

Will

___

Will,

And what of my emergency escape plan?

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

You don’t need it anymore.

Will

___

Will,

You’re quite confident that’s the case?

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Isn’t it?

Will

___

Will,

Seven o’clock. Don’t be late.

Hannibal

___

Hannibal,

Yes, Dr. Lecter.

Will


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you (lovely readers) wondering if this is The Date, I should explain that this is the first part of it. In the interest of my sanity I need to send it off into the wild so I can move on and stop fiddling. I hope this sustains you until the next chapter. Mea culpa for any disappointment.

7:00 pm

“Hello, Hannibal.”

“Will.-" Disarmed, Hannibal stands motionless staring at a boyish face. The sound of a languid drawl stirs his blood. “You’re on time,” he offers, squaring himself.

Will raises a brow. “You didn’t think I would be?”

“I’ve learned not to anticipate when it comes to you.”

“No expectations at all then?”

So many answers to choose from. And yet, the chase is everything. “I’m prepared to let the evening unfold.”

Will’s sly smile confirms his understanding of the game. “How about we start with these.”

Hannibal’s stomach swoops as a bouquet of orange flowers appears from behind Will’s back. “… Lilies?”

“I figured roses were a little cliché. I think they’re wood lilies.”

“They’re lovely.”

“They grow wild around my place.”

Will’s sharp edges fade. Replaced by an earnest look. For a moment, Hannibal pictures him trimming stems over a kitchen sink. “You picked them?”

Will rubs the back of his neck. “Can’t you tell? I’m not much in the wrapping department. It didn’t help that Winston was trying to eat them.”

Suddenly feeling like a schoolboy, Hannibal tucks the moment away to be savored later. “This is very thoughtful, Will.”

Will’s lips curve. A slow, devastating smile. ”Courtly?”

The charm offensive shouldn’t work so well. Still, Hannibal can’t bring himself to care as he drinks in the sight before him. “Yes.” He breathes out as if surrendering. “Courtly.”

 

7:10 pm

“The car is a little … I got most of the dog hair out at least.”

An idling Volvo waits in the drive. Hannibal falls in step with Will. Inhaling the crisp air brings a moment of clarity. A revelation. This is a date. Perhaps the first real date he’s had in years.

“The car is fine,” he says absently as he catalogs the details. Their shadows side by side in a wash of sunset. The smell of Will’s aftershave. …

“Let me.” Will jumps ahead to open the door. 

Hannibal levels a playful glare. “You’re really committed to this plan to impress me.” 

“Yep.” Will waves hurry-up. “Come on.”

Hannibal moves close, pausing only inches away. “Summoning me like a dog now?”

A grin lights up Will’s face. “You wish.”

Hannibal settles inside, grateful for a moment to collect himself. His eyes follow Will around the car. Will swings his legs in and closes the door. “Get a good look?”

Hannibal stiffens, pointing his eyes straight ahead. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Uh huh,” Will pokes, pulling out of the drive. “Buckle up.”

“Yes dear.” Sliding the belt over his waist.

Will snorts a small laugh. “Even with the sarcasm that sounds nice.”

Lights blur in a stream as Hannibal turns to the window, smiling.

 

7:30 pm

“Do you intend to keep me in suspense the whole drive?”

“You could try to finagle a hint. I can’t promise anything.”

Hannibal folds his hands on his lap. “Perhaps I’ll just wait.”

Will slants a look. “No twenty questions then?”

“We can play charades later,” Hannibal answers dryly.

Will turns his eyes back to the road. “Or Twister.”

Hannibal focuses in. “Are these blunt overtures your way of compensating for a deep insecurity?”

Clutching his chest, Will winces. “Ow.”

“Too on point?”

Will pauses a long moment before eking out. “… I just really like Twister.”

 

7:55 pm

“The teaching thing is fine. They let me do what I want for the most part. Decide what to research, what to lecture about.”

“And your students?”

Will shrugs. “Building their CVs. Putting in time.”

“I would imagine you’re quite popular with them.”

“You’d be wrong.”

Hannibal shifts, cocooning against the door. “Your charm doesn’t translate to that generation?”

“My charm?” Will glances over. “Oh. You think they’re all hot for teacher.”

“Not quite the words I would choose.”

“I don’t think so.” Turning his attention to a merge, Will continues. “I guess … Well, now I don’t know. Maybe they are scribbling my name in their notebooks. That would explain their attention spans.”

Hannibal raises a skeptical brow. “Not that you’ve noticed.”

“I’m not interested in whether they check out my ass.”

“Of course.”

A pauses stretches thin. Until -

“Did you?”

Caught in the snare of a challenging look, Hannibal blinks innocently. “Did I what, Will?”

Will pokes with his words. “Hannibal. While you were skulking in the back of the classroom did you check out my ass?”

“I was there to put a face with the name.”

“Just a face?”

“The room was dark, Will. It was during your slide presentation.”

Will huffs. “I bet you had to squint really hard.”

Hannibal smiles in spite of himself. “Shall I just let you go on then? Now that you’ve decided to spin a tale.”

“You want to hear a story?”

“Please. This is fascinating.”

Will sets his eyes ahead. “The handsome doctor went home that night and dreamed about the callipygian teacher.”

“Callipygian?”

“It means bootylicious.”

“I know what it means.”

Will sighs wistfully. “Yours is nice too.”

“When did you …”

“When I held the car door open.”

Hannibal blusters. “I’m wearing a coat.”

Will steals a long, thorough look. “A coat can’t hide that.”


	6. Chapter 6

8:15 pm

The modest building nestles on a quiet road. Atop a pitched roof a bell tower juts into the night.

Will surrenders the car to a valet. “It’s an old schoolhouse.”

Hannibal admires a stone carving bearing the year 1895. “With a striking resemblance to a church.”

Inside, an open kitchen creates a fireplace glow. A host guides their way. “I thought Italian was a safe bet,” Will offers.

“Italian is among my favorites,” Hannibal says, not bothering to hide his enthusiasm at the sights and smells.

Aged beams rise up beside a narrow staircase. The buzz of chatter fades as they arrive at a loft with three small open tables. Secluded as a treehouse. 

Perfect. 

Will gives a shy, proud smile as if reading his mind.

Unbuttoning his jacket, Hannibal settles in. Slowly the weight of Will’s attention creeps into his consciousness. He peeks over the wine list to find Will staring. “Something wrong?”

Will breathes out a sigh. “Nothing. Just … you look nice.”

“That’s all?” Raising a brow.

A smile flickers on Will’s lips. “Your hair.”

Hannibal tucks a windblown strand into place.

”Don’t do that.”

 

8:25 pm

The wine has given Will’s gaze an unfocused warmth. As if he’s imagining something lovely.

“You’re free to take a breath anytime you like.” Polite but teasing.

Will shrugs. “Maybe I don’t want to.”

“Yes, well.” Hannibal tips his head. “At the risk of appearing reactive, you look nice too.”

“I shaved and everything.” Will answers, smiling now.

Relieved to have the spotlight shift, Hannibal smiles back. “And a fine job you did.”

You noticed, Will’s eyes seem to say. Hannibal blinks slow. I noticed.

A silence grows weighty. Hannibal clears his throat. “Perhaps we should order.”

 

8:45

The conversation settles into an easy rhythm over appetizers.

“So you haven’t had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Chilton offline?”

Will spears a bite of arancini. “Saw him once at a conference. I bailed when he started talking about institutional reforms.”

“One can hardly be blamed for an early departure under those circumstances.”

“It was that or throw a tomato and I was fresh out.”

Hannibal swirls his glass. “I’ll pack you a bag next time.”

“What would the other moderators say?”

“I can keep a secret if you can.”

Will’s smile turns sly. “That would make us co-conspirators.”

“So it would seem.”

“We might have to have clandestine meetings.”

Hannibal tries for smug. “I’ll make room in my schedule.”

Will’s laugh is small but bright. “Anytime you can fit me in.”

 

9:30

“How come a guy like you is single?”

Utensils in hand, Hannibal’s eyes flick up. “A guy like me?”

“You know. Handsome. Expensive taste. Fancy vocabulary.”

Hannibal resumes slicing his braciole. “It sounds as if you’re writing a personal ad.”

“It’d get a lot of hits.”

“I’ll bear that in mind should the need arise.”

“Think it will?”

“Remarkably it hasn’t yet. Extrapolate from that as you like.”

“I think I’d like to keep you for myself.”

Honing his attention, Hannibal pushes back. “Tucked away in your pocket?”

Will taps his chest. “Close to my heart.”

“All those disappointed would-be suitors …”

“I was here first.”

“You’re calling dibs on me?”

“They don’t deserve you.”

Hannibal cocks his head a fraction. “A bold statement. Why might that be?”

Will answers easily. Confident. “Because you’re more than a custom suit with a pedigree.”

“You seem to know me well.”

“I know what I see.”

Hannibal’s dry tone slips. “What do you see, Will?”

Will’s voice goes soft, wistful. “Someone who gets tongue tied over a handful of wildflowers.”

 

10:40 pm

“I was thinking …”

“In the men’s room? This must be serious.”

“It is. Very serious.” Will takes his seat.

Hannibal sets down the dessert list and reaches for his glass. “Judging from the look on your face, I’m not certain I should ask.”

“Sometime before the night is over you’re going to kiss me.”

A stuttered heartbeat knocks Hannibal back into stunned silence.

“You’re already thinking about it. … I’m thinking about it.”

A gulp of wine pushes down the knot in his throat. “It may have crossed my mind.”

“From the minute you saw me standing at your door.”

“I sense you’re going somewhere with this.”

Will shakes his head. “I don’t think I can wait.”

“… Will.” Hearing his own breathlessness.

“Just one. Otherwise I’m just going to keep obsessing.”

The pleading tone works its magic. “This is serious.”

“Uh huh.” Will leans forward.

Hannibal’s gaze falls to his lips. His hands curl under the table to keep from pulling Will in. “I suppose it would be wrong to leave you in distress.”

“Cruel even.”

It’s not at all what he planned. Not like this. But Will’s breath is so warm. “In the interest of putting it behind us. …”

“That. Definitely that. …”


	7. Chapter 7

11:10 pm

The farmhouse sits like an island on a broad field. Light from the windows wards off the night.

“I know what you’re thinking.” They take the porch steps single file. Will slips a key in the door. “You’re thinking I planned this.” 

They both know it was no accident that Will’s home was a short drive from the restaurant. 

“And yet that hasn’t deterred me,” Hannibal replies after a pause. 

“Your curiosity won’t let it.” 

Anyone else might have been more diplomatic. Amused, Hannibal nods his agreement.

Past the threshold is a voyeur’s dream. Dog bed. Fishing gear. Worn books piled next to a cracked leather chair. Whatever Hannibal was expecting it wasn’t this.

Will heads for the kitchen. “I have bourbon and wine I can’t vouch for.”

“Bourbon will be fine.” 

Glassware clinks while Hannibal pieces together a picture of Will’s life. He counts four chairs. No sofa. And one utilitarian bed.

“I like sleeping downstairs.” Will steps close and offers a glass. 

“I hadn’t given it a thought.” As if he hadn’t just been staring.

Will blinks up at him. “It’s alright if you did.” 

“I’m glad to have your permission.”

“There’s more where that came from.”

Hannibal deepens his gaze. “Feeling charitable?” 

“I don’t think you need charity,” Will says in a secretive tone.

A lump jabs Hannibal’s throat. “What do I need, Will?” 

“Come.” Will takes his wrist and leads him out to the porch.

Hannibal looks up at an inky sky. “Stargazing?” 

Will takes a seat on a creaky rattan chair. “Not much to see tonight. That’s nice too sometimes.”

Hands on the railing, Hannibal breathes in the smell of an early Spring. “It’s very peaceful.” 

A scratching sound breaks through the quiet. “Hey bud.” Will fingers the screen door open. An aging dog eyes Hannibal with a wary look. 

“This must be Winston.”

“One and the same.” Will strokes his nose. The dog slinks out and plants his chin on Will’s knee. 

Hannibal approaches slowly. “May I?”

“I think you’ll be fine.”

Crouching close. “I didn’t see him inside.”

“He’s not especially friendly with strangers.” Winston sniffs Hannibal’s palm cautiously. “I think he likes you though.”

“He’s an excellent judge of character.”

“I think I like you.”

“You haven’t exactly been shy about that.”

“No.” The change in Will’s voice makes Hannibal look up. “I mean - I like you.”

Hannibal’s heart thumps. “Will …”

“If I’m any kind of profiler at all, I’d say that you like me.”

“Is that so?”

Poised for a drink, Will peers over his glass. “Isn’t it?” 

Hannibal watches Will’s throat move. His breath stumbles. “Perhaps you’ll let me answer that question inside.”


End file.
